Crayon Box
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: Gray and Black went together perfectly. But Green just didn't seem to fit. Jason-centric. Slight Jason/Caitlyn.


"Jason Green, you get your ass back in this bus! Jason!"

"Leave me alone, Shane." He muttered, though he was sure he couldn't hear him.

"Jason, come on, what's wrong with you?" He heard Nate call as he continued walking.

"You have no idea." His whisper hung in the air until he was out of sight.

"Shane, I'm scared." Nate said suddenly. "What if somethings really wrong? What if he doesn't come back this time?"

"He always comes back. Always." Although he wouldn't admit it, Nate could see the fear shimmering in his eyes.

"I just can't do this anymore, Caity." He slurred, chugging down the rest of his drink.

"Calm down, Jase. You're drinking too fast." She warned, swatting the bartender's refill away.

"I'm nothing to the band. I'm nothing to _them." _ He said quietly, running a hand through his hair.

"What are you talking about? You're their best friend."

"They treat me like shit, Cait. I might be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." To someone else, the statement would of made absolutely no sense. But Caitlyn -who had been there for Jason the past three years- understood.

"You mean Shane? Oh, Jason, there's something wrong with him, you know that. He doesn't know how to care about anything else but himself."

"Not just Shane. Nate, too."

"What?" She said, surprised.

"He** laughs **at me! He makes fun of me all the time. Sure, he's better than Shane, but he's still...It just hurts, okay?"

"Jason, even if they don't show it, they love you. You really are their best friend; they respect you more then anyone."

"They could act like it once and a while."

"You act like it's not problem. Say something." He sighed.

"Maybe you're right."

"Psh, when am I not?" He smiled slightly. "There's the smile. I haven't seen it in a while."

"That good for a song." He nodded. She blinked, then shrugged. "I guess I should go."

"They're probably worried."

"Yeah, maybe." She offered a smile as they stood from the stool, helping her with her jacket. "I'll see you around, Caity. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm here whenever you need me." Her eyes sparkled for a moment, and a sudden warmth erupted in the pit of his stomach.

"I love you." He said, not breaking eye contact.

"You...what?"

"I-I shouldn't have said that..."

"Jason.."

"I'll call you later. Bye." He quickly walked around her, heading for the door.

"I love you, too." He hear a voice say as he stepped out. He smiled, and began walking down the street, back towards the area the tour bus was in.

"Jason, where the hell have you been?" A voice roared as he stepped inside. He recognized it as Shane.

"Shane, let him sit down first." Nate warned, watching as Jason took a seat. "Where the hell have you been?" He repeated as soon as he made contact with the couch. He shrugged.

"Out."

"Do you know how bad we freak out whenever you just walk off like that, Jase? I always think that you're not gonna come back." Nate said, sitting on the opposite couch across from him.

"Sorry." He said simply.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Shane snapped. "You've been drinking, haven't you? What's wrong? Why won't you tell us?"

"You guys don't respect me. That's why." He replied. Their faces fell.

"Excuse me? We don't _respect _you?" Nate said, baffled. "Of course we respect you, Jason. You're our best friend."

"You sure as hell don't act like I am."

"This is the alcohol talking." Shane shook his head. "We'll talk in the morning, go to sleep."

"Since when can you tell me what to do? You're not the lead of this band and you never have been. It was my idea to start a band in the first place." He growled, fist clenching at his side.

"You wanted to name us 'The Crayon Box.' If I hadn't took over-" He was cut off.

"It was a joke, dumb ass." He hissed, surprising them both.

"Dude, calm down. You really are our best friend. We love you." Nate said, then elbowed Shane, who nodded.

"Yeah? Then why do you treat me like crap all the time?"

"That's how we show our feelings, Jase." Shane paused. "Like, I hit Nate all the time. That's how I show him I love him." He said, slinging an arm around Nate's shoulder. Nate glared, shrugging it off. Shane grinned.

"We know you're not stupid." Nate added.

"I'd like to be complimented more then insulted."

"We can do that. You should have said something earlier if it was bugging you so much." Jason blinked, then slapped his forehead. He groaned, falling onto his side.

"Headache?"

"Yes."

"Get some sleep, alright? We'll get you something in the morning." Jason lifted his feet onto the couch. "And no more storming out to random bars, right?"

"Right." They stood from the couch, heading back to the bunk area. He sighed.

"Night Jason. LOVE YOU!" Shane yelled.

"Night, love you, too."

"Goodnight, Jase. Love you."

"Love you too, Nate. Night."

Jason Green, Shane Gray and Nate Black are a crayon box. Jason always thought Gray and Black went together perfectly - that Green just didn't fit. But he was proved wrong - for the colors joined together were brighter then any rainbow. Best friends for life, best friends for real. That was the Connect 3 rule. And now, Jason saw that his band mates were planning on sticking to it as much as he was.


End file.
